Jess Evans' Third Year
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Jessica Evans is back for her third year. She bonds some more with her godfather. Meets her father's two other bestfriends, some more twists in store! Time to tell Ron and Hermione her secret. This story is shorter than other ones... I'm sorry.
1. Aunt Marge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

* * *

"Marge!" someone called from outside, I put my black nail polish down and walked to my window, fanning my wet nails.

I peered out at Bella and Cookie barking madly in the air, I looked at next door's garden, Uncle Vernon was kneeling on the floor praying and calling out, "Marge! Please! Marge!"

I looked up and saw someone inflated.

It was Harry's doing I was sure.

"Daddy, is that Uncle Vernon's sister?" I called down the stairs, my dad, well my uncle really, came running up the stairs and perched on my window sill, he looked quickly at the ground, taking in Uncle Vernon kneeling the grass.

"Where?" Dad asked, "Up there" I pointed out, "Oh yes! Finally something she deserves. Harry's done some magic I think."

"Could be, she always hated him and he always hated her" I said, "Marge!" Uncle Vernon called again.

I laughed at him, and ducked inside. Dad laughed with me and closed the window.

"Come on little girl. Mum's made us your favourite, homemade chips and egg" Dad said walking out the room, I pulled on my slippers and ran down the stairs.

The smell of the chips brought me to the dining room, where there were three plates of chips was served. I sat down in the one opposite Mum and then Dad sat at the end.

"Yummy!" I said tucking into my food. "Bet you don't get this at Hogwarts" Mum said, "No, not much, the closest we get is the potato batter cheese ala carrots, which is basically jacket potato with cheese and carrots! But the house elves that work there make good food!" I said

"Ah, yes, but nothing beats homemade darling" Mum said.

I nodded my head and ate. Soon all the food was gone and the spares in the fridge, I washed the dishes and put them away, then skipped up stairs, put some Queen on, I grabbed the black nail polish and painted on a few more coats, smoothing out the chips and bumps.

I fanned them dry and read _Hogwarts: A History_ again. The next morning, Queen was still playing and the book was on the floor I sat on my bed, when I was sleeping I heard Harry's voice in my head.

'_I hate Marge, hate her, hate her, hate her. Bloody woman. And Uncle Vernon!´_I thought of that now, but was startled to hear some tapping on my window, I looked over a recognized the matted feathers and old face, _Errol_.

I jumped up from my bed and skipped over to my window, and flung open my window, narrowly missing hitting Errol."Oh Errol I'm sorry, come on" I said holding out my arm, he hopped onto it and I carried him over to my bed, where he hopped off and waited,

I took the letter out of his beak and held out a owl treat. He took it up in his beak and hopped over to Pep sitting on my bedside table. I snapped the seal on the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_Hey Jess, Mum wants to know if you can come and stay for the rest of the holidays. It'll be easier see...Back from Egypt, was amazing. So please? Please, please. Please? The Weasleys miss you! Love Ron._ I smiled.

I had two weeks left until I went back to Hogwarts, to spend it with Mum and Dad was appealing, but to spend it with one of my best mates and his family in his massive house was even more appealing, I jumped up, and quickly changed black skinnys, a black vest and my black Converse.

I then grabbed the letter and yanked open my paint splattered door and sprinted downstairs, my mam was in the kitchen working on the dishwasher.

"Mami, oherwydd eich bod yn fy ngharu i" I started, Mum turned around and looked at me, "Do anwylyd?" Mum asked "Ron jyst fi ysgrifennodd lythyr" I said handing it too her, she read through it and nodded

"A gaf i fynd?" I asked, Mum looked at me with soft eyes, "Ie, wrth gwrs gallwch chi, ewch ac ysgrifennu yn ôl a dweud wrtho byddaf yn galw heibio i chi hyd nes ymlaen heddiw, cofiwch pecyn eich holl stwff ysgol!" Mum said "Rwy'n gwybod!" I laughed turning away and walking towards the door

"And take a brush! You have horrible bed-head!" Mum called behind me switching to English.

"Mum!" I called back and ran up stairs, I dived on my bed and reached under to get my writing set, and wrote Ron a reply.

_Hey Ron, my Mum says yes, yes! I'll be up later today. Hope Egypt was good you better be mega tanned otherwise I'll laugh at you! Will Hermione and Harry be there? I saw his Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge floating around the sky yesterday, hope he's okay. You got any news about that? Love Jess_

I sealed it in the envelope with the wax seal of the family crest, I designed it, I gave it a little squirt of my favourite perfume and sent Errol back, hoping he could do the trip.

"Okay, Jess Evans, now it's time for proper work, this needs some music" I said to myself I clicked on my iPod and cranked up the sound, Taylor Swift beat out the silence, humming along,

I danced over to my window and pushed it open wider, I danced along to my wardrobe and grabbed the red rucksack, I slung it on the bed, and pulled all my draws open, I started to sing along.

"_And mean, and mean, and mean, someday I'll be living in a big old city." _I sang, I pulled out a shirt, checked if it was new and placed it on my bed, I done the same with my skirt, robes, tights, and my cardigan, I grabbed a tie and chucked that on the pile.

I picked up my red backpack and shook it out, gum wrappers and sweet wrappers fell out, I threw in my battered old Converse and packed my uniform on top of the bag. _Sparks Fly_ came on next, I sang along too,

I pulled my white trunk off the top of the wardrobe and dropped it on my foot, "OWWWWWWWWWW! Cefnffyrdd Stupid! Argh Dwi'n casau e! Mega gefnffordd drewi finking gwirion!" I cried grabbing hold of my foot and hopping over to my bed and sitting down rubbing my foot, my foot hurt a lot,

I sat there for a few minutes rubbing my foot, then got up and limped over to my trunk, I pulled it away and yanked it open, clearing the rubbish and dumped it on the floor.

I packed in the rest of my new uniform and a lot of casual clothes, I packed in my CDs and my little battery powered CD player. I packed that in and a few spare batteries.

I packed in my Nimbus 2002 in as well, and my books. I closed the trunk and took my new yellow lock and locked my trunk. I pushed it into the corner and threw my rucksack on top.

Then grabbed Pep's cage from the corner cleaned it out and put fresh paper on the floor of the cage. This year at Hogwarts was going to be a good one.

I grabbed the cage and rucksack and took them down stairs, and dropped them in the hall. I ran back up and looked around, I spotted my Wales incorporated sunglasses, I grabbed them and put them on, I took hold of my trunk and dragged it down the stairs, letting it whack against the wall,

"Mum? A yw'n bryd i fynd?" I asked when she walked out of the kitchen with two packed lunch. "Ie nghariad, gadewch i ni gael y rhain i mewn i'r car" Mum said, I dragged me trunk outside while she took Pep and my rucksack, they went into the back and my trunk went into the boot.

Mum and I hauled it into the trunk "Whew! Methu aros nes bod eich seventeen darling" Mum gasped as she caught her breath "Fi hefyd Mum" I said climbing into the back seat. Mum got into the driving seat and started the car, as we pulled out of Privet drive I started

"Ie! Rwy'n cael gweld Ron, a Ginny, a Fred, a George. Ac Ych, Percy" I said "Ha, darling chi prin treulio unrhyw amser gyda ni yma gwyliau" Mum said while she drove, "Rwy'n gwybod, Mae'n ddrwg gen i, yr wyf yn beio Ewythr Vernon. Ond mae'n Ron un o fy ffrindiau gorau!" I said as I looked out the window.

Soon Mam pulled up the car in the Burrow's drive. It took a long journey. It was late afternoon when we arrived. I dove out and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Jess!" Ron yelled, he was running towards us,

"Hi Ron!" I called, he stopped by me, out of breath, he took Pep's cage of me and put it on the floor and hugged me "Hi Jess!" Ron said again, I laughed, he took up the cage and led me into the house "Mrs Evans!" Mrs Weasley called, she walked hurriedly towards my mam,

"Mrs Weasley, how good to see you!" Mum cried. I followed Ron into the house, "Come on, Fred and George can't wait, neither can Scabbers! Neither can Bill, you know my older brother?" Ron babbled, leading me upstairs

"Err honestly I can't remember." I laughed.

"Dump your stuff in Ginny's room and come up to mine" Ron said handing me Pep's cage, "Oh and let Pep free" Ron added before going up stairs again.

I turned and knocked on Ginny's door, and walked in. Immediately the posters off Weird Sisters, Twin Witches and Doll Trolls hit me,

"Jess!" Ginny yelled and jumped up to hug me, "Hi Gin, this is nice." I said, I put my bag down and the cage and let Pep out, who flew to Ginny and nudged her

"I love the band the Weird Sisters!" I said.

She smiled "Anyway, I'm going up to Ron's joining me?" I asked going to the door "Nah, I see too much of him. I really need a break!" Ginny said and went back to her book.

I laughed and went up to Ron's room "Hiiiiii!" I said walking into the room I was engulfed in hugs. "Hey Jess" Fred said releasing me.

"Hey, Fred, George" I said walking to Ron's bed and dropping onto it.

"Just a question, how are you gunna react when Ginny get's her first boyfriend?" I asked.

"Why has she got one?" Fred asked

"She's only twelve!" George said.

"Calm down! I was just asking. I feel sorry for any boy who dates Ginny if you lot are gunna react like that!" I said poking George. "We care about you too ya know... Jess, you are our extra sister!" Fred said "Well, now I have one, two, three, four brothers? So that's you two, Harry and Cameron." I said

"Five!" Ron said.

"Fine five brothers! How can I cope! One was enough." I said I laughed, Fred looked at George and nodded, they attacked me.

"No! NO!" I screamed as they tickled me, I kicked my legs and one landed on Ron's tummy.

"Ohmygawd. Ron, I'm so sorry!" I said sitting up,

"Nah. It's okay Jess" Ron gasped out. "Boys!" I said turning on Fred and George in mock-anger.

"You made me do that!" "Didn't!" George laughed, "DID!" I cried lunging at him, with a evil smile on my face, he ducked and tickled me again.

"Why?" I laughed, I wriggled under their hands and fell off the bed.

"Oof!" "Er, I see they're attacking you" someone said. "Bill!" Fred laughed.

"Yeah! They are!" I cried "Wanna know how to get them back?" the boy asked, he had long hair tied back in a low ponytail with one earring.

"Yes!" I said "Fred's weak spot is his stomach and George's is under his arms" the boy said.

He laughed and said "Boys stop attacking the poor girl." He said

"But Bill." Fred whined "No buts." He said "Thank you" I said him.

"I'm Bill" he said, "I'm Jess Evans" I said standing up.

"Yeah, Cameron's younger sister" Fred said laying back.

"Oh Cameron! How is he?" Bill asked shoving George into Fred and sitting on the bed.

Fred overbalanced and fell off the bed. "Oh, he's umm dead... so we think. He's been missing for awhile now." I said slowly, not looking at him.

"Oh god. I am so sorry I never knew. I thought he just went to Austrailia, like he said he was." he said

"Don't worry, no one could have told you. Mam and Dad cut off all connection to the wizarding world then and hoped that I wouldn't have magic. But I did. And Dad never goes to Diagon Alley so no one could actually find out." I said

"Oh I bet you don't remember us then" he said "No, I don't sorry. I only know those three idiots. But I do sort of recognise you." I said, pointing to Ron, Fred and George.

"Well, here some memories, one time when your parents drove Cameron up here, you were about 5 then, mum, dad and your parents left us kids together, and you had Dad's wand, he had left it about somewhere and you found it, well you managed to jinx Charlie, with bat-bogeys. He didn't like you for that" he said

"That sounds exactly like Jess!" George laughed.

"Course, you were five, Charlie was about thirteen. Fred and George were seven, Percy was nine and Ron was same age oh and Ginny was four, see we all thought it was good, apart from Percy who was even then a rule keeper and Charlie of course" he smiled.

We talked for ages about the times when me and Cameron visited, Bill left the room for awhile "Well. Dad's home" Bill said walking into the room an hour later.

"Yes! Come on!" Ron said jumping up. He ran out the room, followed by Bill, Fred and George, I slowly got up and followed.

I stopped on the bottom step and leaned on the railings. "Hello Jess, how are you?" Mr Weasley asked "Fine, thank you, how are you Mr Weasley?" I asked back.

"Good, thank you. You'd be pleased to know Harry is safe and okay in the Leaky Cauldron" "Oh thank gawd!" I said breathing out in relief.

"Right, when we go next week for Hogwarts, we'll pick Harry up" Mr Weasley said "But Dad, why can't Harry stay here?" Ron asked

"Because Ron, the Ministry want him there. Especially now with Sirius Black on the loose" Mr Weasley said "Sirius Black? The man who escaped from Azkaban a few weeks ago?" I asked

"The very same" Mr Weasley said. "I can take him on! If he tries to hurt Harry." I said

"Yeah right, he's a mass murderer Jess. I don't think he'll spare you. No matter how tiny you look" Fred said "Oi." I replied punching him on the shoulder.

"God! What she lacks in height she gains it in strength!" Fred cried nursing his shoulder.

"HA!" I laughed.

The next week flew by and soon, I had to wash everything and pack it all away again in my case. Soon we were in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

And Jess is back with her third year! Please tell me what you all think! ~ Nox


	2. Interesting News

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

We arranged to meet Hermione there. "I'm warning you Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers. Or I'll turn it into a tea cosy!" Ron threatened

"It's a cat Ronald. What do you expect? It's in his nature" Hermione said. Hm, seems like Hermione's already been to Diagon Alley and bought a cat.

We've already done our shopping, Ron needed even more robes. Ron's rat Scabbers had narrowly missed being eaten by Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

The cat looked strangely familiar, like from a dream, the cat didn't like Ron at all. But it liked me and Hermione a lot.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair, if you ask me" Ron said "That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. It's all right Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy" Hermione cooed.

I looked up at the stairs and saw Harry smiling down at us.

I jumped down from my seat at the bar, "Harry!" I called. Harry smiled and rushed down. I immediately gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Harry!" Ron said "Harry" Hermione said, You evil boy!" I laughed "What have I done?" Harry asked "You blew up Marge!" I said sternly.

"Oh, I uh, Yeahh" Harry mumbled. "Harry, your epic" I said. We walked to the big table and sat down, Ron got out a newspaper

"Look, it's my family" He said proudly, I had seen this clipping before, he showed it to me at least twenty times last week.

"Egypt. What's it like?" Harry asked, "Brilliant, loads of old stuff, like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself" Ron said.

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats?" Hermione spat, "Yeah, along with the dung beetles" Ron said "Not flashing that clipping again are ya Ron?" George asked.

"I haven't shown anyone" Ron protested,

"No, not a soul" Fred said, George took the clipping from Ron "Not unless you count Tom" George said "The day maid" Fred said "The night maid" "The cook" "The bloke who fixed the toilet" "And that wizard from Belgium" Fred and George listed.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley cried. "Mrs Weasley!" Harry said standing up, I turned my attention to Fred and George who began to give their own version of the trip.

"So, it was amazing, and the food was too, weren't it Ron?" Fred asked "Of course, he was probably eating all day" I laughed Harry went and talked with Mr Weasley.

"I wish I could go to Egypt" Hermione sighed "Maybe one day, we'll go, I'll treat you, once I become head Auror" I laughed.

"Oh yes, the greatest Auror the wizarding world has ever had!" Fred laughed.

"Oi, a girl can dream without being made fun of by two lanky kids!" I said poking his arm, "Yes, but never get anywhere!" Ron said

"Oh, but I plan to Mr Weasley. You watch me." I said

"Who are you calling lanky kids?" George asked, pretending to be offended.

"Remember Jess, they need to be a certain height" Fred laughed. "Oiiiiii!" I said.

Soon Mrs Weasley gathered us up and drove us to King's Cross. "Bye, Mum!" Ginny called, when we was in the taxi on the way here, Harry had been in thought.

'_S-Sirius Black is trying to kill me._' I thought about that now and Harry gave me a confused look, maybe he could hear my thoughts. I found that a bit weird. "Come on everywhere else is full." Hermione said, pushing the door open to a compartment with a shabby looking man.

"Who do you that is?" Ron asked, sitting down, "Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered. "Do you everything? How is it she knows everything." Ron asked.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald." Hermione said. "Oh." Ron said, we all sat down, "Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked. "Seems to be. Why?" I asked. Harry stood and closed the door. "We've got to tell them something" He said.

"What?" I asked at the same time as both Hermione and Ron said, "What?"

"I found out in the Chamber of Secrets that I have a sister." Harry said slowly. "You what?" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, I have a twin in fact." Harry replied, "But she wasn't mentioned in the stories!" "Everyone thought she was dead." Harry said, "Who is she?" Hermione asked, she looked at Harry closely.

Harry looked over at me then back at Ron and Hermione. "Oh!" Hermione said, she held her hand up to her mouth, "What? Hermione? What is it? Who is it?" Ron asked. "It's me." I said, "What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yep. We're twins. Tom Riddle told us in the Chamber." Harry said. "Last year? What took you so long!" Ron said, "We didn't know how to tell you, it's harder than it sounds telling your two best mates that we're twins!" I said, "Anyway, there's something else." Harry said.

"You're dad told me I'm in danger." Harry started. As the journey wore on he told us everything that Ron's dad told him. It was night when Harry finished.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry said. "But why though?" I asked "I don't know." Harry said.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him." Hermione put in. "Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous raving lunatic." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

The train suddenly jerked. "Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet?" Hermione asked. Harry stood up and looked out the door,

"No it's too early, maybe something's wrong with the engine." I said. The train made a massive jerk and made Harry fall into his seat.

"What's going on?" Ron squeaked, "I don't know. Maybe we've broken down or something" Harry said. Then the lights went off.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot." Hermione said.

I could barely see Ron peering out the window, only his silhouette. The lights came back on.

"There's something moving out there." Ron said. Suddenly the lights went off again. "I think someone's coming aboard." Ron breathed.

The train jerked again, the temperature in the compartment went extremely cold. We could see our breath and the windows froze up. And suddenly the train let out the biggest jerk ever.

"Bloody hell what was that?" Ron cried. We could hear some jerkings. I heard two sets of heavy breathing outside the compartment I snapped my head towards the inside window something dark and misty was slowly moving across it.

It opened the door slowly and looked in, there were two of them, one locked on me, and made little sucking noises.

It felt as if it was sucking my happiness out of me, I choked slightly. All my happy memories, of Shanie, Selene, Carlotta and Danni went out, along with the memories of summers past of me, Mum and Dad walking our two English sheep dogs, Mash and Sugar, our retired greyhound racer, Cookie and border collie Bella along the Welsh mountains, memories of just me growing up and being happy, memories of me and Harry.

All felt as if they were being sucked out of my mind and soul. Then a blood-curtling scream was heard, then a bright light threw away the misty dark thing and I collapsed into the darkness.

"Jess!" someone yelled. My brain was fuzzy, I was lying on the floor and Harry was next to me, Hermione and Ron were looking at both of us worriedly, and the new Professor was awake and watching us.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry sat up next to me. Hermione handed him his glasses, "Here, eat this, it'll help." The new Professor said, he handed me and Harry a piece of chocolate.

My whole body was weak, it felt heavy and shaky. I sat up, "It's alright. It's chocolate." The new Professor said. Harry sat up slowly, "W-what was that thing?" Harry asked.

"It was a Dementor. They guard Azkaban. They're gone now. They were searching the train for Sirius Black. If you excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver" the new Professor said, he stood and went to the door.

I began to nibble on the chocolate. It tasted like Honeydukes finest. George got me some last year for Christmas. "Eat. You'll feel better." The new Professor said before shutting the door.

"What happened to me?" I asked, "You collapsed, and you Harry" Ron said, "And did either of you... you know... pass out?" Harry asked weakly.

"No, I felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron said "But someone was screaming. A woman." Harry said, "No one was screaming Harry." Hermione said

"I heard someone scream." I said "You did?" Ron asked

"Yeah a woman... as Harry said." I said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then at me and Harry. Soon it was time for us to get off the train.

We got onto a carriage that took us to Hogwarts. Once there we go changed into our uniform then we filed into the Great Hall, sat and waited for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.

I love the Sorting Ceremony, it's nice to see who's in your house. Soon it finished and then the choir sang a song. _Double Trouble_ it's called, it's good.

Soon everyone was seated and quiet.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Good Luck Professor" Dumbledore said, Lupin stood up and gave us a little wave, then he sat down and looked around.

While everyone burst into happy applause, apart from Snape. Hermione leaned over at Harry and Ron, I leaned in to listen.

"Of course. That's why he knew to give you chocolate Harry." Hermione whispered. "Potter. Potter!" Draco whispered Harry and Ron turned to look at him.

"Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" Draco whispered. Draco and his friend laughed. "Shove off Malfoy." Ron muttered he turned Harry away from Draco,

"How did he find out?" Harry asked "Just forget it" Hermione said "Don't worry" I said. "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years has decided to retire in order to spend time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore announced.

The whole hall burst in cheers and claps, except for the Slytherin house. I saw Hagrid stand up and nearly toppled the table over. Soon the cheers quietened down.

"Finally on a more disquieting note at the request off the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, and until further notice play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black us captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they want and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature to a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore said, again I was mesmerised by his words, thinking about Dementors.

"Jess" Harry whispered "What?" I asked as the food appeared "Stop thinking about Dementors" Harry said "How do you-" I asked confused, I shook my head as my curls bounced around.

I laugh and joke catching up with my fellow Gryffindors. Happy to be back, soon the feast was over and the Prefects led the first years away leaving the rest alone.

We laughed and joked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Fortuna Major" Seamus said, the Fat Lady just continued singing her horrible-high-pitched singing.

"Here listen. She just won't let me in" Seamus said "Fortuna Major." Harry said, "No, no, wait, wait. Watch this" the Fat Lady said she began singing again holding a wine glass.

Suddenly she screamed high-pitched, but the glass did not break, she reached back and smashed the glass on the wall. The Fat Lady gasped "Amazing. Just by my voice" the Fat Lady cooed

"Fortuna Major" Harry said again aspirated. "Yes, all right. Go in" the Fat Lady said opening the portrait. I stepped in with Seamus and Harry,

"Still doing that after three years" Seamus said "I know right?" Harry laughed "She can't even sing!" Harry said ""Exactly" Seamus agreed. We went up to our dorms and unpacked.

I'm friends with two people in my dorm. Parvati Patil and Hermione, I'm not friends with Belle Kalmo and Lavender Brown, we speak, but not friends.

"Nightynight girls!" I called out. "Night" Parvati called out.

* * *

Okay, I'll try and post everyday! I can't guarantee, but I finish college soon and then I'll have a whole two months!

Katie Malfoy, I can't actually speak Welsh, but I kinda cheated and got it off Google Translate, so I'll try and get the other stories done first, I'll add them at the end of the stories. And thanks for the review! ~ Nox


	3. Beginning of Term

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Next day I dressed in my uniform, and went to breakfast, I sat next to Ron and Harry, laughing and joking with old friends. We had Divination first up in the North Tower.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room you shall discover if you possess the sight" Professor Trelawney said.

She walked into her little table, while the class laughed,

"Hello, I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term, we'll focus on Tassenomany. The art of reading tea-leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." Trelawney said, I took Belle's, I took her cup, and looked inside it, all I saw was a bunch of green stuff.

"I have no idea" I whispered to Belle, she laughed and nodded. "Me neither" she said, we seemed to get one for once. "What do you see? The truth lies buried, but first you must broaden your minds, you must look beyond." Trelawney said.

"What a load of rubbish" Hermione said suddenly, she wasn't there a minute ago "Where did you come from?" Ron muttered "Me? I've been here all this time" Hermione said.

"You boy!" Trelawney said pointing at Neville "Is your grandmother quite well?" She asked "I-I think so" Neville said "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup" Trelawney said, she took the cup, looked at it then put it down.

"Ohh, hmm" she said "Broaden your minds!" she said walking towards Ron, Harry and Hermione "Oh! Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are" Trelawney gushed,

"Sure" Ron nodded "Look at the cup. Tell me what you see" Trelawney said "Oh yeah. Um Harry's got a sort of wonky cross. That's trial and suffering, and um that there could be the sun and that's happiness. Sp uh you're gunna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it" Ron said.

"Give me the cup" Trelawney said "Ah! Oh my dear boy" My dear you have the Grim" Trelawney said. The whole class gasped. I grabbed my book and looked for the Grim.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus called out "Not the Grin you idiot. The Grim." I laughed "Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death." Dean read aloud.

Harry looked deep into his cup. Soon the lesson ended and I was happy to leave that smokey room, it made me so sleepy! We grabbed our Creatures book then quickly made our way to Care of Magical Creatures class.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black do you?" Ron asked "Oh honestly Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly displine. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." Hermione said.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked "A fair few. " Hermione said "Hang on. That's not possible. Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two places at once." Ron said

"Don't be silly Ron. How could anyone be in two classes at once? Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future!" Hermione laughed.

We ran the rest of the way down the sloping hill. I got there first and tapped on Hagrid's door. When he opened the door I asked "Hiiii! Can I see Fang?" I asked "Course!" Hagrid said, I stepped inside and dropped beside Fang on the arm chair.

"Hi lickle boy" I cooed scratching behind his ears. Fang barked happily and licked my face. "Aw who's a good boy." I laughed "Jess!" Hagrid called. I

jumped up and rushed out the door, catching the eyes of Draco. He raised his eyebrows at me and whispered something to his friends. I tweaked my skirt a little bit and joined the others.

"That's it come on now. Come closer. Less talking, if yeh don' mind. I got a real treat for yeh today, a great lesson, so follow me." Hagrid said, he led us through the forest.

He took us to a little clearing with crumbling stone walls. "Right you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49" Hagrid said walking towards a cluster of trees at one end. "Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked "Just stroke the spine of course" Hagrid said.

I laughed and walked over to a large rock. I placed my book on the rock and took my robes off, I stuffed it into my shoulder bag, and undone my tie. I shoved it in my bag along with my robes and shoved my bag on the floor.

I grabbed my book, leaned against the rock and stroked the spine the book sighed and opened up. I flicked to page 49 and quickly memorised the page. "I think they're funny." Hermione said

"Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty, God this place has gone to the dogs" Draco said. "Wait until Father hears about Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said, Crabbe and Goyle laugh "Shut up Malfoy" Harry said

"Draco? Shut your big fat gob. It would help a lot." I said. Draco swaggered towards me and Harry, he got close then his face turned to pure terror. "Dementor! Dementor!" He cried out pointing. The class turned, some cried out, but I refused to look.

I watched as Draco and his friends put their hoods up "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh" They chanted. Hermione dragged Harry away from them. I followed. "You're supposed to stroke it" Ron laughed at Neville. "Yeah" Neville said, he looked tired, his robes were torn and he looks like he's been in a fist fight.

Hagrid cleared his throat "Duh, duh, duh, duh! Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked, he stepped back to reveal a creature with an eagle head, and a body of a lion. It had wings too. He threw a dead ferret at the creature. "Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid said

"Hagrid. What exactly is that?" Ron asked. "That, Ron, is a Hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You don't want to insult a Hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid asked

"I'll go first then seeing as everyone else is bloody chickens." I said. I stepped forward. "Okay, uh good girl. Come forward" Hagrid said, I stepped forward and towards Buckbeak.

"Let him make the first move, give him a bow, a nice low one now," Hagrid instructed, I stepped forward and gave him a bow, "Good, good" Hagrid muttered, Buckbeak immediately bowed back,

"Well done Jess. Well done!" Hagrid said, I heard my classmates cheer. I ignored them and slowly walked towards Buckbeak. I reached forward, and Buckbeak nuzzled my hands, I stood close, while he nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Buckbeak da. O chi'n hoffi fy arogl eh? Peidiwch â bwyta fi" I said in a low soothing voice. to him. In his reply he nuzzled into my shoulder. "Here, he might let you ride him now" Hagrid said, suddenly I was in the air, then on Buckbeak's back.

"Whoa! I feel tall for once!" I said. I heard Hagrid laugh. He tapped Buckbeak's behind and off we went. I gripped onto Buckbeak with my knees and hands.

We flew around the highest towers of Hogwarts then over the large lake, Buckbeak swerved left, I was losing my grip on him. "No, no nononononoo" I said, I knew we were at least twenty foot over the river, but the drop was freezing.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed loudly as I fell, slicing through the water, head first. I surfaced, teeth chattering, goose bumps on my arms, in time to see Buckbeak flew off.

I was stranded in the freezing cold water, in a skirt, on my own. Great.

_Harry's POV _

Buckbeak flew back minus Jess on his back. The class gasped. "Where's Jess?" Hagrid asked, '_Ohno. Oh no, Jess? Where are you?'_ I thought '_I'm in the lake'._ Someone said.

I looked around, it sounded like Jess's voice. "Hagrid, I'll go, and look for Jess. I have a feeling that I know where she is." "Okay, go on Buckbeak, bow low Harry" Hagrid said, I stepped forward and bowed. Buckbeak reared up "Get back!" Hagrid ordered.

I stepped back, but stepped onto a stick and it snapped. I stopped. "There you go, Harry, well done!" Hagrid said. I stepped up to Buckbeak and stroked him.

"Right, come on Harry, up you get" Hagrid said I nodded and he helped me up. He slapped Buckbeak and we were away flying over the grounds and river, I saw a little speck in the water and urged him towards it "JESS!" I screamed,

"HARRY!" She screamed back, she started to wave, but quickly sunk under water she stopped waving and began to tread the water, I made Buckbeak fly lower, soon I was able to grab her and pull her up onto Buckbeak

"Alright Jess?" I asked as we flew back towards the lesson."Brrrrr, Yeahh brrrrr I'ma fine" Jess stammered.

_Jess's POV_

"HARRY!" I screamed, I began to wave but I sank so I stopped. Buckbeak flew down lower soon Harry grabbed my outstretched hand and pulled me up onto Buckbeak behind him.

I held onto Harry "Alright Jess?" Harry asked me, "Brrrrr, Yeah brrrrr Rydw i'n iawn" I stammered. As we flew Harry worried about me in his mind. Once we landed.

"Jess! Are you okay?" Hagrid asked, rushing to help us off Buckbeak "Ydw, dw i'n iawn. Rydw i wedi dweud Harry." I said

"She's in shock Hagrid. She's speaking Welsh" Harry said "Dydw i ddim yn sioc! Rydw i'n berffaith iawn" I yelled. I started to walk away but fell, the leaves and the small twigs stuck to my clothes.

Hagrid sighed and scooped me up. "Hagrid! Rhowch fi i lawr!"I yelled. He carried me over the stones "Don't mess about now yeh lot!" Hagrid yelled. He took me up to the Infirmary.

"This one fell in the lake Nurse." Hagrid said when we walked in. "Oh dear! How?" she cried pulling me over to the bed. I was lain down and fussed over.

"She fell of a Hippogriff in my lesson nurse." "Why was she on a Hippogriff? Hagrid off you go" the nurse said "Nyrs yn onest, rydw i'n iawn! dim ond dŵr" I said

"She's speaking Welsh?" the nurse cried. She hurriedly got me into dry warm clothes and under the covers. She got me a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

I was drinking it when Hagrid walked back in a while later with Draco. "That bloody chicken!" Draco cried. "Mr Malfoy that's only a scratch!" the nurse said

"Mae cyw iâr? Roedd yn Hippogriff chi idiot!" I said, I lay back and slept. I would have been allowed to go but because I kept sneezing and coughing the nurse made me stay in for the night.

I had visits from Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and Harry, but they weren't allowed to stay long.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed thins one too! Review please! ~ Nox


	4. Dufftown

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

The next morning I was allowed out, I hurried to change into my uniform and hurry down to breakfast "Jess!" Fred yelled, he and George ran up to me, first Fred hugged me,

"You idiot!" He laughed "Oi, Freddy don't be mean" I laughed, I hugged George, it was sort of awkward, "Hi" he mumbled in my ear. I smiled back at him.

I went with them to the table, I sat down and picked up some toast "Jess, you sure you're okay? Hagrid is torn up" Harry said

"I know. He visited me yesterday, I was the one comforting him I'm going down there later, I heard Malfoy told his Dad now he's pressing charges?" I said

"Yeah. We'll go with you."Hermione said. "We will?" Ron asked Hermione gave him a look.

"Of course we will" Harry said. I laughed. We had Potions, Charms, Flying and Transfiguration that day, at study hall that night after we went down to Hagrid's and he cried a bucketful of tears, I had assured him I was fine.

"Listen to the idiot. He's really laying it on thick isn't he?" Ron complained "Yeah but at least Hagrid didn't get fired" Harry said

"I hear Draco's father is furious. We haven't heard the end of this" Hermione stated, we continued working for five minutes then Seamus ran in with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus yelled "Who?" Neville asked "Sirius Black!" Seamus replied he pointed at the article, he was sighted.

In _Dufftown._ "Dufftown? That's not far from here." Hermione said "You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts do you?" Neville asked "With Dementors at every entrance?" a boy asked

"Dementors? He's already slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus asked.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands" Dean said.

I looked at Harry. He smiled softly back. I stayed with them, I stayed up whispering with Hermione.

Next morning we had Dark Arts. We pushed the tables to the sides and stacked the chairs, then stood and watched as a wardrobe was placed in front of us.

It was rattling. "Intriguing isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Lupin said

"That's a Boggart, that is" Dean called out

"Yes, good Mr Thomas" Lupin said, the wardrobe rattled again. "Now, can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Lupin asked "No one knows" Hermione said

"When did she get here?" Ron demanded "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so-" Hermione said ignoring Ron

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes." Lupin said interrupting Hermione the wardrobe rattled again.

"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now. No wands please. After me. _Riddikulus!_" Lupin said "_Riddikulus!"_ the class replied.

"Very good" Lupin said, the wardrobe rattled again.

"A little louder and very clearly. Listen, _Riddikulus!_" Lupin said "_Riddikulus!_" the class called again "This class is ridiculous" Draco muttered

"Very good, so much for the easy part. You see, the incarnation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain, uh, Neville. Would you join me please?" Lupin asked, Neville looked around himself.

"Come on don't be shy. Come on don't be shy. Come on. Hello! Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Lupin asked Neville mumbled something unhearable "Sorry?" Lupin asked

"Professor Snape" Neville said more clearly. Some people burst out laughing. "Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin asked

"Yes but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either" Neville said, I had to giggle at that.

"No it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes. Very clearly in your mind" Lupin said "She carries a red handbag" Neville said

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do" Lupin said whispering in Neville's ear.

"Can you do that? Yes. Wand at the ready. One, two, three" Lupin said. He flicked his wand and the rattling stopped, the handle turned and Snape stepped out.

"Think Neville think!" Lupin said. "_Riddikulus!_" Neville said with a flick of his wand. Suddenly Snape's robes turned from black to green, he was wearing a duck for a hat and a scarf.

"Hahaahahaha!" the class laughed. "Wonderful, Neville. Wonderful. Incredible. Okay to the back Neville. Everyone form a line." Lupin said, he turned away.

Everyone pushed people. I just sat on the side and watched. I didn't really want to encounter a Boggart, as I'm afraid what mine will be.

"I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most. And turn it into something funny." Lupin said putting some music on. "Next! Ron!" Lupin said turning around. Ron stepped forward, he gulped and Snape spinned into a massive spider.

"Wand at the ready Ron! Wand for the ready!" Lupin encouraged, "_Riddikulus!_" Ron yelped, the spider was suddenly wearing rollerblades and was sliding everywhere, "Hahaha" the class burst out. "Yes! You see? Very good! Marvellous! Absolutely very enjoyable Parvarti! Next! Show us what you see" Lupin called out. Ron stepped out from the front, walked over and sat by me, I nudged him and gave him a thumbs up.

Parvarti stepped forward and the sliding spider turned into a massive snake. It hissed out loud and lunged forward. "_Riddikulus!"_ Parvarti said, the snake turned into a massive scary jack-in-the-box.

"And next! Step H up! Step up!" Lupin yelled. She stepped away and Harry walked forward, he seemed to watch it for awhile then suddenly the jack-in-the-box turned into a dark and gloomy dementor looming over him. I cowered away and held onto Ron. "HERE!" Lupin screamed.

Everything went quiet. "_Riddikulus!_" Lupin said. I peeped out and saw a white balloon heading for the wardrobe. Me and Ron stood up and began to walk over to Harry

"Right, sorry about that. That's enough for today. If you would like to collect your books from the back of the class. That's the end of the lesson. Thank you sorry!" Lupin called out, he looked back at Harry.

Me and Ron grabbed our books and waited outside. Soon Harry joined us

"Hey hey. I want to talk to Harry" I said jumping in front of him "What Jess?" "We need to talk okay? You're leaving us out of things" I said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said "Yes you are." I said

"Not." Harry said. "Harry is there something you want to tell me?" I said "Nope" _There is_ I thought _NOT_. I gave up. something weird was happening with our minds. It was as if we could talk to each other without speaking out loud.

I wonder if all twins in this magical world can speak to each other like this or is it just us?

* * *

College is over in four days so not a long wait! Ahhhh! I can't wait until its over... I'm guessing this story should be finished by the end of next week and the Goblet of Fire should be up about Wednesday in two weeks time! Hope all you readers are having fun reading:)


	5. Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

The first Hogsmeade visit was in October. I couldn't wait. "Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school in any way that privilege should not be extended again. No permission form signed, not visit to the village. That's the rule Potter." McGonagall said.

I handed my form to Filch and walked to Hermione and Ron. "All those with permission, follow me. Those without, stay put." Filch said, he started to lead us away.

I turned back and looked at Harry, begging. "I'm sorry Potter. That's my final word" McGonagall said "Forget about it guys. See you later" Harry said before turning away and into the castle. Me, Hermione and Ron walked with the others to Hogsmeade.

We went to Honeydukes the new sweet shop, I bought Harry some sweets from Honeydukes, then I dragged Hermione into Zonko's joke shop and bought loads of supplies. I left Ron and Hermione and went back to the castle early.

"Harry!" I called out, he was sitting by himself beside the fountain. "Jess? You're back early" Harry said "Yeah, I know, it's a bit boring a know without my twin." I said. I sat down next to Harry, who smiled and brought out the bag of sweets "Here!" I said handing them over

"Thanks Jess. Best sis" Harry said "Oh I know" I smiled, Harry laughed along with me, "You know, according to Lupin, you're exactly like our dad"

"Lupin knew our dad?" I asked "Yes, and our mum. He knew who we were without knowing our names." Harry said

"That's why he was shocked to see us. Because when I was told that when they found you I was nowhere to be seen, I suddenly ended up at Uncle Alfie's, Mum's brother. I want to know why though. Doesn't it seem weird that you were left there and I was taken. Then moved." I said

"Really?" "Yes and coincidently next to you." I said I took a breath "Harry. You know I can hear your mind?" I said "Yes, and I can hear yours" Harry said "It's cool ain't it?" I said

"Very, I mean. Fred and George can't hear each other's minds, but we can" Harry thought "Maybe it's because-" "Guys!" Ron said interrupting me.

"Hi Ron" Harry muttered. He stood up and walked with Ron, I got up and looked at Hermione, and her cheeks were flushed. "So what's happening now Jess?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing much. Discussing the fact that my twin has a mass murderer after him, nothing much" I said, we began to walk towards the doors. "Oh har har Jess." "I'm being serious." I said "Well it's not gunna happen" "I know." I said we turned left and began to walk up the steps.

There was clogging of people, we caught up with Ron and Harry, Ron was giving Harry a detailed account of his visit to Hogsmeade. "Honeyduke's sweet shop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke shop. We never did get the chance to go to the Shrieking Shack. You heard it's the most" Ron said

"Haunted building in Britain I know" Harry said "What's going on?" I asked pointing up the stairs. "Huh, probably Neville forgot the password again" Ron stated.

"Hey" Neville said in a hurt voice. I almost burst out laughing as Ron said "Oh you're there" "Let me through!" I heard Percy yell. "No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been searched." Percy said. Ginny pushed her way down to us. "The Fat Lady! She's gone!" Ginny wept.

People stepped sideways, so we had a clear view of the portrait, it had several slashes across it and as Ginny said, she was gone. "Serves her right. She was a terrible singer" Ron said "Ron!" I yelped "It's not funny Ron!" Hermione cried.

Percy was giving out commands, but everyone was ignoring him, too worked up about The Fat Lady. Suddenly Dumbledore was yelling and pushing past us "Out of the way! Move!" He rushed up to the portrait and closely examined it.

"Mr Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find The Fat Lady." Dumbledore ordered "There's no need for ghost Professor. The Fat Lady's there" Filch said pointing at a large painting.

Everyone rushed up, pushing and shoving. They stopped by a painting of a massive hippo. The Fat Lady was hiding behind it. "Dear Lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked softly

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here! Somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" The Fat Lady cried in a terrified voice.

Everyone gasped and started to mumble "Sirius Black?" I said "Secure the castle. Mr Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall. Head Boy. Get all of the houses into the Great Hall." Dumbledore ordered.

We turned around and marched down the stairs and into the Hall. We waited in anticipation for someone to tell us what was happening. Percy walked into the hall.

"Everyone! Shut up! Girls on the left, boys on the right. NOW!" he ordered we listened to him, "Right, here are sleeping bags, get to sleep now." He said he handed out some plain sleeping bags to everyone. I never realised how late it was.

When I had mine, I settled down next to Hermione and lay awake for the whole night, the floor of the Great Hall is very uncomfortable.

Around about 3am, when Dumbledore was checking on us, "I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery. There's nothing there" Filch said. "Thank you"

"The third floor is clear too sir" Flitwick said "Very good" Dumbledore said "I've done the dungeons headmaster. No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle." Snape said, "I didn't really expect him to linger" Dumbledore said.

In the dim light I could see Dumbledore and Snape slowly walk down the centre. "Remarkable feat don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own. Completely undetected?" Snape asked "Quite remarkable, yes" Dumbledore said they quietly paced down towards me.

"Any theories on how he managed it?" Snape asked "Many. Each is unlikely as the next." Dumbledore answered. "You may recall prior to the start of term, I expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor-" Snape began

"Not a single Professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it. Now I'm quite convinced the castle is safe and I'm sure more than willing to send the students to their houses" Dumbledore explained

"What about Potter and Evans? Should they be warned?" Snape asked "Perhaps, but for now let them sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely your own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud."

I watched as they past me and stopped by Harry looking down, I made up my mind to find out who Snape had concerns about and why me and Harry should be warned. I can't remember when I fell asleep. But I woke up, I stretched and yawned, it was six am.

"Come on, move, back to your dorms and get ready." Percy said waking people up. I looked around the room and spotted the boys, Harry and Ron was standing next to Fred and George talking I smiled to myself and stood up, clicking my knees and back

"Oooh that felt good" I said, I smiled and I grabbed my sleeping bag and walked towards the door. I dropped my sleeping bag by the door and followed my fellow Gryffindors up to the common room then up to the dorms.

I showered and changed into my uniform, I stood in front of the full-length mirror, and began to towel-dry my hair. Soon it was dry. I clipped it back from my face and grabbed my Dark arts books, packed them in my bag and set off.

I joined up with Harry and Ron in the common room, I had a conversation with Harry in my mind about what I heard last night, seems he was awake too.

We sat down and began to talk with the rest of the class, Hermione was not to be seen. The door boomed opened and slammed shut, somehow I knew that wasn't Lupin. _Bang .Bang. Bang._ The windows went as Snape shut the boards.

He stalked down the aisle and pulled down the massive white screen. Snape turns to face us. "Turn to page three-hundred-and-ninety-four." Snape said, he stalked to the back of the classroom and messed with the projector,

I pulled out my book and flicked to page three-hundred-and-ninety-four. "Excuse me sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked

"That's not really your concern is it, Potter? Suffice it to say your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page three-hundred-and-ninety-four" Snape said

"Werewolves?" I ask "But sir, we just learned about Redcaps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks" Hermione said from her seat next to Harry.

"Quiet" Snape warned "When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Snape worked out the projector and images of werewolves popped up onto the screen.

"Now which of you can tell me the difference between and Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked walking around the room. Hermione put her hand up, but Snape ignored her. "No one? How disappointing" Snape drawled

"Please sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice with each full moon when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind" Hermione recited.

Draco let out a loud and long howl.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. That's the second time you've spoken out of turn Miss Granger. Are you in capable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable-know-it-all?" Snape sneered

"He's got a point you know?" Ron said, I whacked Ron on the arm, he gave me a _what? _ Look. "You asked us a question Professor and Hermione answered. Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked loudly

"Shut it Evans. If I want your wrong opinions then I'll ask for it." Snape said

"Wrong? How can any opinion be wrong?" I asked, Snape spun around, walked up to my desk and placed both hands on my desk

"_You_ can be wrong. And you are. Detention." Snape said, he turned and walked to the projector.

"As an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognising it" Snape said.

A loud groan erupted around the class, "But sir, its Quidditch tomorrow" Harry said, Snape suddenly put his head by Harry's "Then I suggest you take extra care Mr Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page three-hundred-and-ninety-four" Snape spat, he stalked back to the projector

"The term 'werewolf' is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word 'wer' which means 'man' and 'wolf' werewolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a werewolf. They include being given the power of shape-shifting, being bitten by a werewolf." Snape rambled on and on, I just zoned out.

We didn't have any more class so me and Harry went and practised Quidditch for a few hours. We ran back in after it started to pour down

"Phew! Nothing better than a good practice session!" I said "You are Quidditch crazy!" Harry laughed "It's a good game!" I said. "True" Harry laughed, we parted our ways after dinner and went to bed.

* * *

There you go :) the fifth installment of Third Year! :DDDDDDDD thanks to the replies :) keep them coming!


	6. Quidditch and Christmas

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

I woke up on Saturday morning for Quidditch in the rain, the fun. I changed into my winter Quidditch jumper and leggings, socks, and shin high boots, grabbed my goggles, put them in my pocket and ran down to breakfast

"Ah the most beautiful day to have Quidditch I see" I said in my intimidation of a posh English accent.

"Of course, dahling" Fred laughed "Oohh dahling the best day!" George called. I laughed and hugged them both. "Nice to see you again dahling" Fred said "Nice to see you too Master" I laughed, I sat down to have breakfast with Harry opposite me

'_You Okay?' 'Yeah, thanks you?' 'Of course I am Harry, nothing the matter with me' _I thought. We raced to change into our winter Quidditch robes and grabbed our goggles.

Soon Oliver gathered us up and guided us to the changing rooms. "All right, now. Hufflepuff won't win this game. We will. This team is amazing andI am positive that we will win!" Oliver yelled.

"Go Gryffindor!" I yelled. "Yeah!" Fred yelled. Now we were motivated we put our goggles on and grabbed our brooms, we headed outside.

"Bloody hell! This is freezing!" I yelled over the high winds. We mounted our brooms and took our places. Soon Madam Hooch let the balls free and the game began!

Katie passed me the Quaffle, I shot away as best as I could. Flinging the ball through the air. And I shot the first goal! "Yes!" I called out, no one heard me though. I couldn't see Harry at all.

I shot three more goals then saw a figure shooting downwards. _Harry._ "Aresto Momentum!" Dumbledore called out. Harry floated softly to the ground but the other seeker caught the snitch, Gryffindor lost. Hufflepuff won.

I set my mind to see Harry. I pushed past people to get to the Infirmary. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville were already there.

I took my goggles off and threw them on a chair, I grasped on of Harry's hands. "What happened?" I asked "Broken arm" Hermione answered "He looks a bit peaky doesn't he?" Ron asked

"Peaky?" Fred repeated "What do you expect? He fell over one-hundred feet" George said "Yeah come on Ron, let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower" Fred started "And see what you look like" George finished "Probably a right sight better than he normally does" Harry said sitting up.

I gave him a small smile "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked "Oh brilliant" Harry joked. "You gave us a right good scare there mate" George said "What happened?" Harry asked

"Well you fell off your broom" Ron said "Really?" Harry stated "I meant the match. Who won?" Harry asked, Hermione stood up from the bed,

"Um, no one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't supposed to be on the school grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off" Hermione said.

"There's something else you should know too Harry. When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and well" Ron said unwrapping the object in his arms and holding up a piece of broom. Harry was gutted.

The weeks leading up to winter was boring, nothing happened, no more sightings of Sirius Black. The only interesting thing was when Harry sought me out and told me, that him and me are going to have lessons on how to repel a dementor from Lupin after the holidays.

Not much happened until the Christmas visit to Hogsmeade before we went home,

"Last call for Hogsmeade! Come on now!" Filch yelled as he attempted to gather us up. I was standing next to Ron and Hermione dressed warmly.

I smiled at them and we finally went to see the Shrieking Shack, I was sitting on the side making a small pile of snowballs or my own version of them. "It's meant to be the most haunted house in Britain." Hermione stated again.

"Did I mention that?" Hermione asked "Twice" Ron said "Oh, do you want to move a bit closer?" Hermione asked "Huh?" Ron muttered "To the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione said, I gave out a small laugh as Ron stuttered

"Oh, uh, actually I'm fine here" "Well, well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family sleep in uh one room?" Draco sneered

"You shut your mouth Malfoy" Ron muttered "Oooohh, not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasel-Bee how to respect his superiors" Draco said. "Hahahah! You can't be serious Malfoy!" I laughed

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy little Mud-blood!" Draco spat. I stood up from my spot and raised my eyebrows. I stalked over to him with my hands on my hips and an amused expression on my face.

"Say that again, I didn't hear you, seems my Mudblood ears are quite deaf today." I said cupping my ears "I said, how dare you talk to me you filthy little Mud-" Draco started. _Wallop!_ A snow ball hit Draco in the face, he looked scared for himself.

I jumped back and smiled "Who's there?" Draco called franticly, _Whack!_ Another snowball hit Draco again. "Don't stand there! Do something!" Draco yelled pushing Crabbe.

"What!" Crabbe asked the other guy with them hat got pulled down over his face and Crabbe's trousers fell down, he got pushed over. The other kid's scarf was being twirled around with him as well.

Draco stumbled backwards and tripped over Crabbe's legs. Something drags Draco into the path of the Shrieking Shack.

Draco was yelling and whimpering out loud. "What's up Malfoy? Lost your skis?" Ron called

"Have fun Malfoy! Don't let the ghost scare you! Woooooooooooooo. It's coming after youuuuuuuuuuu" I chanted.

Draco staggered up and ran away from the Shrieking Shack and up to the forest, pushing the other kid and Crabbe out of the way. "Move! Get out the way!" Draco yelled. "Malfoy wait!" Crabbe called frantically pulling up his trousers.

The three of them ran away screaming. I ran and joined Hermione and Ron, while the tassels on Ron's hat lifted up, Hermione's hair flew about and someone lifted my scarf and dropped it.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed. Harry appeared out of the Invisibility Cloak laughing.

"Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny!" Ron scolded "Ron! It was!" I laughed, tears streaming out of my eyes. I wiped my eyes, still laughing, "Harry, how'd you get out of the castle?" I asked

"The Marauder's Map" Harry answered "The whatseymahwhosnows?" I said "Marauder's Map, it's amazing, look." Harry said pulling out the Map, and his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry said he tapped the Map, and ink appeared. _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Maurauder's Map_ it read. "Wow" I said taking the map off him and opened it,

"Ohmygawd, it's-" "Hogwarts" Harry finished, he smiled around at us. "I know, amazing right? Look, Dumbledore, pacing, um, Fred and George, they are in the common room" Harry said as we walked through town

"Those Weasels! Never told me about any Maurauder's Map" Ron said "But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?" Hermione said

"Course, along with his Invisibility cloak. Are you mad? These are weapons!" I said stealthily. "Oh look who it is, Madam Rosmerta, Ron fancies her" Hermione teased

"Oooohh" I said "That's not true" Ron mumbled. She was hammering a Christmas decoration on the outside of the pub, Cornelius Fudge's carriage stopped outside the pub "Professor McGonagall!" Fudge said,

"Quick Harry, under the Cloak!" I hissed, he ducked under it "Mischief managed" I heard him whisper "Cornelius!" McGonagall cried "Allow me Minister" Hagrid said, he pulled open the door but yanked it off the hinges.

"Oh Hagrid..." Fudge said "Sorry about that" Hagrid mumbled. "Rosmerta, my dear. I hope business is good" Fudge asked getting out of the carriage and stepping over a pile of poop.

"It'd be better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night!" Rosmerta said, she waved her hammer in front of Fudge's face, who stepped back and into the poop. "We have, we have the killer on the loose!" Fudge said

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade? And what would bring him here?" Rosmerta asked. Fudge leaned in and whispered something in Rosmerta's ear "Harry Potter?" Rosmerta exclaimed

"Shhhh!" McGonagall and Fudge hushed. Fudge, Rosmerta and McGonagall disappeared inside the pub, Harry pushed past us and into the pub,

"Harry!" I called "Harry!" Hermione called too. We ran after him, we opened the door but the head things told us not too.

"Thick heads" Ron muttered as we closed the door. We sat outside on a bench half an hour later the door opened and footsteps appeared in the fresh snow

"Ron! Jess!" Hermione said nudging us, the choir suddenly fell apart, me, Hermione and Ron struggled to follow, Harry led us through the town and back into the forest.

I heard him crying, "Shh guys, listen" I whispered,

I stepped forward, but Ron tried to hold me back, I shrugged him off and walked up to a rock, knelt by it and pulled the cloak off Harry, he was sitting there sobbing,

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked "He was their friend and he betrayed them. He was their friend!" Harry yelled.

"I hope he finds me, because when he does, I'm gunna be ready! When he does, I'm gunna kill him!" Harry threatened,

"Oh no you won't, Harry" I said firmly standing up "Jess. He told you-know-who where Mum and Dad were hiding!" Harry said "Okay. Doesn't change anything, you'll be in Azkaban then" I argued.

Harry looked upset, "Fine, see you back at the school" Harry said, he threw the cloak back on and stalked off. Me, Ron and Hermione silently made our way back to the carriages and back to the school.

I went home for the holidays and my Aunt and Uncle got me from Kings Cross. I had more Galaxy, some clothes from my Aunt and Uncle, a box of large Berty from Harry and Ron, some Honeydukes finest from Hermione and box of Sugar Quills of Fred and George.

* * *

And there's chapter six up! Btw look on my page and vote on the poll please! I need to know who do you think Jess should go to the ball with! Pleaaassssssssssseeeee! Oh and keep reading and reviewing :)


	7. The Patronus Charm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Back at Hogwarts me and Harry went for our first lesson.

"Harry? Jess? There you are. You came. Now you are sure about this Harry?" Lupin asked, Harry nodded beside me. "Jess?" "Yes sir eey" I smiled "This is very advanced magic, well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level" Lupin said "I'm sure" Harry said, after looking at me.

"Well, everything is prepared. Now the spell I'm going to try to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Have you ever heard of it? No? Well a Patronus is a positive force. For the wizard who conjures it works like a shield, with the dementor feeding on it rather than him, or her. But in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory, not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory. Can you do this? Yes. Very well. Harry you first." Lupin said, as he walked down the steps and towards a chest. I stepped back beside the pillars.

"Close your eyes, concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory? Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it. Then speak the incantation, and you Jess, _Expecto Patronum._" "_Expecto Patronum._" me and Harry chanted

"Very good, shall we? Wand at the ready" Lupin ordered. Harry pulled out his wand just as Lupin opened the chest, something grey, dark and misty flew out of the trunk and towards Harry.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry said but nothing happened "_Expeco... Expecto... Expect_..." Harry muttered, his knees gave out and collapsed. Lupin shoved the dementor back into the trunk, while I rushed to Harry, I helped him up when he awoke.

"Here we go, come on, sit up. Deep breaths. It's all right I didn't expect you to do it the first time. That would have been remarkable. Here eat this. You'll feel better" Lupin said as he went to light the torches again. "That's one nasty dementor" Harry said weakly. "Harry, that was a Boggart" I said

"A Boggart, the real thing would be worse, much, much worse. As a matter of interest, what were you thinking? Which memory did you chose?" Lupin asked.

"The first time I rode a broom" Harry replied "That's not good enough, not nearly good enough. Lupin said "There's another" Harry said, but Lupin held up his hand.

"It's Jess's turn, ready Jess?" Lupin asked I nodded and pulled out my wand, stationing myself a few feet in front of the trunk. My memory was growing up in Wales. "_Expecto Patronum!" _I said, but the Boggart still loomed over me, and the scream and my eyes grew fuzzy and I collapsed, but not before I heard the words,_ No! Not Harry! Not Jess! Please! Not them!_.

"Jess. Jess!" Someone said, shaking me, it was Harry, he helped me up. "You've got to think of a stronger memory Jess!" Lupin said. Harry had another go of producing a Patronus and failed.

I thought of my real Mum and Dad, I imagined their faces and voices comforting me, Lupin opened up the trunk and the dementor flew towards me,

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I screamed, a bright white light streamed around me, creating a semi circle, keeping the dementor away, it flew back down in to the trunk, and Lupin slammed it shut. "Extraordinary! Amazing!" Lupin cried, I staggered back and hit the wall breathing deeply,

"Wow, that was, just amazing! You produced a Corporeal Patronus!" Lupin cried, "What's a corporeal patronus?" I asked, "A full bodied Patronus, yours has a body, Jess, your Patronus is a mink!" Lupin said "A mink?" I asked "Yes a mink! It's part of the Weasel family. Well done!" Lupin said excitedly. I stepped over by Harry and sat down, Lupin handed me some chocolate with a smile on his face,

"Right, Harry, your turn now" Lupin said, he went over by the trunk and prepared himself, Harry stood up, giving me a small smile, and got his wand out, he walked over to the spot, where I had just been and looked at the trunk.

Lupin opened the trunk and out flew the Boggart. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry yelled. Bright white light engulfed Harry and shoved the dementor back in the trunk "

Yes!" Lupin yelled "A stag! Your Patronus is a stag!" he yelled. Harry staggered back and sat by me "Well done Harry! Well done!" Lupin said patting Harry on the back then sitting down beside him.

"I think that's enough, for today." Harry said weakly "Yes! You've both done good jobs! Here, eat this, it helps. It really helps. And just so you know, Harry and Jess, I think you'd have given your father a run for his money" Lupin laughed

"And that is saying something" "I was thinking of him. And Mum. Seeing their faces. They were talking to me, just talking. That's the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real. But it's the best I have" Harry said

"That's the same as me, Harry, I thought of their faces, and their voices just speaking." I said "Well you both done remarkable, Jess, you're work is astounding, how do you do that?" Lupin asked

"I have a photographic memory, I don't know how it works but it helps with school!" I said "Amazing mind you have. Just amazing!Just like Lily. Anyway, off you go now, both of you." Lupin said me and Harry stood and walked out "That was amazing!" I said turning around and facing Harry "I know it was, well done you got it first!" Harry laughed

"I know! I think it was because you went first." "Oh so my failure was your success?" Harry asked, with a smile, we continued walking "Yes, that's what twins are for!" I laughed. I turned back around and walked smack bang into a door

"Argh!" I cried out and all went black. "What?" I muttered as I felt myself being lifted into the air "Shh Jess, Shhhh" Harry said. "What happened?" I asked sleepily "Someone opened a door and you walked into it" Harry said, it was Lupin who was carrying me.

"Thank you Prof-" I muttered before the blackness took over. I woke up in the Infirmary. "You have concussion" the nurse said. I moaned and touched my head then I settled down to sleep.

I had to stay in for the night and most of the morning, luckily I missed Divination, and I heard Hermione stormed out, a first time for everything eh?

I didn't have to go to afternoon class either so I stayed in the common room dressed in my bright yellow Doc Martins, my black Primark skinnys, my bright yellow Abercrombie and Finch tee and my black thick wool cardigan with no buttons from Matalan, I had a banging headache, no would be a good time to have some paracetamol.

I had some au natural make up on and my hair was up in a messy bun. I was reading through my Muggle studies assignments.

"Jess?" George asked he sat down beside me "Hi Georgie." I smiled "Oii watch it little girlie" George laughed "I'm not little!" I cried "Dude. You're just over five foot." George said

"I'm little in size but I'm tall in my mind. Anyway. I'm growing. Soon I shall be a healthy size of 5"2." I said. I poked my tongue out at them. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the room in their casuals

"Are you going down to Hagrid's Jess?" Hermione asked "Yes, I am, let me put this away and I'll come with you." I said, I quickly shoved my things on my bed and joined them back downstairs "How's the concussion?" Harry asked "Fine. It's annoying how much time I spend in that Infirmary."

"I know that Jess, you always injure yourself" "Not my fault!" I said as we walked into the courtyard. There was this horrible sound of scraping metal, it was the executioner, he was sharpening his blade.

"Disgusting" I muttered. We continued walking until we got the hill by the hut. Malfoy and his friends were there watching. "I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible" Hermione said "It just got worse" Ron said as he spotted Draco.

"...I can keep the Hippogriff's head. Think I'll donate it to the uh Gryffindor common room" Draco laughed Hermione raced on ahead pulling out her wand "Look who's here" Crabbe called

"Ah come to see the show?" Draco asked "You! You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione spat holding her wand under Draco's chin. We followed her and stopped, watching her "Hermione no! He's not worth it" Ron said. Draco started to whimper.

Hermione saw reason and lowered her wand slowly, once Draco realised it was lowered he started to laugh, Hermione spun on her heels and whacked Draco in the face, he head butted the wall behind him "Argh!" he yelled. He grabbed his nose

"Malfoy? You okay?" Crabbe asked "Hahaha!" I laughed, Draco and his group ran away cursing us, "That felt good" Hermione said "Not good, brilliant" Ron said "Bloody amazing!" I laughed we ran down the path trying not to fall.

We knocked on the door, went in and comforted Hagrid "Oh look at him, loves the smell of the tree when the wind blows through them" Hagrid said sadly "Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked

"They'd know it was me. And then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they-when it happens. Great man Dumbledore. A great man" Hagrid said looking out at poor Buckbeak

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid" Hermione said "You'll do no such thing! Think I want you to see something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off, especially with Jess, with her concussion" Hagrid said

"Oh, before you do, Ron." Hagrid said going to the kitchen part and looking in a tin, he brought out a rat "Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron said happily "Keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron" Hagrid instructed "I think that means you owe someone an apology" Hermione said

"Right, next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know" Ron said "I meant me" Hermione spat, _SMASH_. A jar smashed on the table, "Blimey! What was that?" Hagrid asked, Hermione picked up the object, it was a little stone, with a squiggly line.

"Ow!" Harry cried, he grabbed the back of his head and looked outside "Hagrid!" Harry called, he pointed outside, the Minister, Dumbledore and the executioner was heading down the path.

"Oh, crikey! It's late, it's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside this time of night you'll be in trouble. Particularly you Harry." Hagrid said rushing around the room, _bang bang_ went the door "Be with you in a moment! Quick! Quick out the door!" Hagrid said rushing us.

Hermione and Ron put their heads out the backdoor and looked at the front door, "Come on!" Hermione whispered, just as Dumbledore stepped inside we hid behind the pumpkins. _SNAP_! A twig went, Hermione and me spun around

"What?" Harry asked looking "I thought I just saw-never mind" Hermione said looking back at the hut. "Let's go!" Ron ordered as we ran away I heard Hagrid cry

"Buckbeak didn't mean no harm!" we ran up the slope and to the massive rocks again, we looked on at the scene unfurling down below, the executioner raising his blade and slicing downwards, we heard the thump

"Oh no!" Ron muttered Hermione snuggled into Ron, I put an arm around her and Harry done the same to me. "OH! He bit me!" Ron cried he dropped Scabbers and Scabbers ran away, with Ron running after him

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione yelled "Ron!" Harry called "Ron!" I cried we set off running after him "Scabbers come back!" Ron said "Wait!" Harry called he led us over the hill and to a tree.

"Harry you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked "That's not good. Ron RUN!" Harry yelled Ron looked up and his eyes widened

"Harry! Hermione! Jess! Run!" Ron cried pointing behind us. "It's the Grim!" Ron cried, we spun around and faced a massive black dog.

It pounced, it jumped over us but his out-stretched claw caught my shirt, and dragged up my tummy, "Ah!" I screamed as I keeled over. The dog grabbed Ron's foot and dragged him away "

Harry!" "Ron! Ron!" "Harry!" "Ron!" "Help!" "Ron" "Ron! RON!" Harry screamed as Ron was dragged under the massive moving tree. One of the branches swung towards them, knocking them backwards,

Harry looked around and saw me lying on my back, breathing heavy and gripping my torn tummy. He ran over to me and fell to his knees "Jess! What happened?" Harry asked "Tha-that dog, claws, and owie." I gasped

"Jess!" Hermione cried I gave her a small smile, she used her wand and stroked my tummy, "There, this will keep you alive until we get back" Hermione said she stood up "What we leave her here?" Harry demanded

"Yes, we have to go after Ron, she'll be fine" Hermione said she ran over to the willow and was trapped on a branch quickly swinging about madly. Harry jumped up and got knocked back.

He stood up just as Hermione swung by him, grabbed his shirt and lifted him up in the air. She dropped him and he landed down the hole, Hermione followed straight away.

* * *

Who should rescue Jess from her bloody mess? You shall see in the next chapter!


	8. Sirius Black

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

I lay gasping, watching as the willow quietened. I heard someone coming, it was thankfully dark, it was Lupin, he didn't bother to look around but I quietened my breathing. "_Imobulus!"_ he said the swinging willow slowed up and Lupin disappeared down the hole.

A few minutes later I heard someone else, I couldn't stop my gasping and I let out a wet cough. "Who's there?" a boring tone asked, one that was easily recognised "Snape!" I gasped out.

"Who's there?" He asked again, he crept forward "_Lumos_" he said lighting up his wand, I squinted in the sudden light "Jess?" Snape asked in disbelief. He looked at my face then at my torn tummy "What happened?" he asked

"Th-the do-dog" I gasped "Here" Snape said softly, he took up his wand "_Nox_" he said, the light went out but the wand was on my tummy, I slowly felt the pain leave my body I started to breath normally and could sit up

"Thank you" I breathed Snape got up and walked to the tree, I jumped up and followed, Snape disappeared down into the hole, while I stumbled after him, "Severus? Am I allowed to call you Severus? Where are we?" I asked

"The Shrieking Shack and shush, please." Severus asked he walked quickly up the stairs and onto the landing, I quickly followed and stood behind him as he pulled out his wand and threw open the door.

It revealed a crazy guy with a wand, Lupin, Ron, Harry and Hermione "Come out Peter! Come out, come out and play!" Someone yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" Snape yelled, dis-arming the guy with a wand.

It was Sirius Black.

"Jess!" Hermione cried, I rushed over to her and hugged her hard "You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" I said back, "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you" Snape said slowly.

"Severus" Lupin said stepping forward. Snape flicked the wand towards Lupin "I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. And here's the proof" Snape sneered

"Brilliant Snape, once again you've put your mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you excuse us. Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sirius said walking closer to Severus, who aimed his wand at Sirius,

"Give me a reason, I beg you!" Severus said "Severus, don't be a fool" Lupin pleaded "He can't help it. It's habit by now!" Sirius laughed. "Sirius be quiet" Lupin ordered "Be quiet yourself Remus!" Sirius yelled

"Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple" Severus sneered "Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius shot back Severus stabbed his wand into Sirius's neck

"I could do it you know. But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best" Severus said stalking forward causing Sirius to walk backwards

"Severus please" Lupin pleaded while he said that I felt something reach around me, I turned and looked at Harry, he took my wand from my pocket slowly. "After you" Severus said he nodded for us to go first. Harry walked forward and aimed his wand at Sirius, he turned quickly to Severus.

"_Expelliarmus!_" his spell hit Severus unconscious and onto an old bed. I gasped and jumped backwards "Harry! What did you just do?" Ron cried "You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said shocked "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew" Harry ordered pointing the wand at Sirius then at Lupin

"He was at school with us, we thought he was out friend!" Lupin explained "No, Pettigrew is dead. You killed him!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Sirius "No he didn't! I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the Map!" Lupin said

"The Map lied then!" Harry replied "The Map never lies! Pettigrew is alive! And he's right there!" Sirius yelled pointing straight at Ron. I looked at Ron in disbelief, he in turn was shocked "Me? He's mental!" Ron exclaimed

"Not you!" Sirius said "Your rat!" "Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron said "Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he?" Sirius asked

"So what?" Ron cried "All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Harry muttered "Finger! Dirty coward cut his finger off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius concluded

"Show me!" Harry demanded, Sirius stepped forward and towards Ron, he reached forward and grabbed Scabbers, Ron decided to struggle "Give it to him, Ron" Harry ordered Ron released Scabbers

"What are you trying to do to him? Scabbers. Leave him alone. Get off him. What are you doing?" Ron yelped Sirius carried Scabbers across the room and placed him on the table, and aimed spells at the rat, who ran away, but they got him when he tried to get out the room and got stuck, Lupin and Sirius pulled him back and were about to kill him.

"Stop!" Harry said. Pettigrew threw himself onto Harry

"Bless you, boy, bless you!" Pettigrew said "Get off!" Harry said "He said we'd take you to the castle. After that the Dementors can have you" I said putting myself besides Harry. Pettigrew began to cry "O dyn i fyny! If you can betray my parents to Voldemort then you can easily suffer the Dementors. They must seem like _cake_ to Voldemort." I said,

Lupin and Sirius grabbed Pettigrew but Lupin handled Pettigrew by himself, Sirius helped Harry with Ron. Sirius, Harry and Ron went first, then me, and Hermione, then at last Lupin and Pettigrew. I noticed Harry was making sure Ron was good and Sirius was staring at Hogwarts.

It's okay, you better go" Ron said, "No, don't worry okay? It's fine, I'll stay" Harry argued, I went and sat by them, "Harry, go" Ron said "Where?" I asked "To speak to Sirius" Ron answered "Yeah Harry go" I said

"You go I'll stay" Hermione said "You okay?" Harry asked Ron again "I'm fine" Ron said, Harry sighed and got up, I gave him a little push and he looked back and glared, I smiled back and Harry smiled too, he walked on to Sirius talking. "That looks really painful." Hermione said looking at Ron's foot.

"So painful. They un might have to chop it off" Ron said, they were flirting again, they have done so for a while. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat" Hermione laughed "It's too late, it's ruined. It'll have to be chopped up" Ron over exaggerated. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Turn me into a Flubberworm! Anything but the Dementors! Ron! Haven't I been a good pet? You wouldn't let them give me to the Dementors will you?" Pettigrew cried as Lupin pulled him out of the tunnel, Pettigrew grabbed onto Ron, then me.

"Sweet girl! Surely you wouldn't!" Pettigrew started but Lupin yanked him away "Get away from her!" "Oh Ron just shut up" I said

"Hey!" Ron said, I looked over and smiled, I scooted over and hugged him, careful not to hit his leg "I'm only saying don't exaggerate. I've had worse, and look I'm in tip top condition!" I said,

"Hermione, did you tell Lupin that we know what he is?" I asked on a serious note "Yes, I did" "Good" I said "Uh, Hermione" I said I looked at the mountain and saw, white, _full moon._ "Look" I said pointing, Hermione did,

"Harry!" Hermione cried, she pointed at the moon and we all looked at Lupin, his eyes became bloodshot as Sirius ran to him. Lupin dropped his wand and began to strain against Sirius "Remus my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?" Sirius asked

Lupin began to scream as the wolf began to take over his body "You know the man you truly are Remus! This is the heart you belong to!" Sirius cried trying to restrain Lupin. Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione backed away as best as we could.

We couldn't hear Sirius over Lupin's screaming but we watched as he struggled. Pettigrew grabbed Lupin's wand and tapped his head. "_Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled. He disarmed Pettigrew but he still turned back into a rat all the same.

Harry tried to run after him but me and Hermione pulled him back. Lupin began to shout, his finger nails grew, his teeth grew and his shoulders slouched. "RUN! RUN!" Sirius yelled.

Slowly Lupin changed into a wolf, he threw Sirius off like a rag doll. He crouched over and whimpered. "Come on" Harry whispered "Wait. Wait" I said. I turned to Lupin I began to walk forward slowly "Jess. Bad idea. Bad idea" Ron whimpered.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked once. He let out a loud howl and I jumped backwards. He cut the howl and stalked over to us. "Nice doggy. Nice doggy" Ron whimpered. Snape jumped out of the hole by the tree "There you are! Potter." He said. He was oblivious to the wolf behind him.

"Snape!" I cried. He looked at me and saw the terror in my eyes. He turned around when Lupin gave out a growl. He tried to protect us all. Lupin stalked closer, raised a claw and swiped at us. Causing us to fall. Lupin raised his claw again but a dog barked and jumped at him.

They began the most vicious dog-fight I've ever seen. We all scrambled up and watched as Sirius fought Lupin. Sirius ran off, leading Lupin with him. Harry ran after them "Harry!" I yelled "Come back here Potter" Snape ordered.

I tried to run after him, but Snape grabbed both my arms and locked them. "No!" I cried. We waited and waited for ages. But Harry never came back. "We have to go after them!" I cried "No! We need to get Weasley to the Infirmary." Snape said. I wrestled myself out of his grip and ran after Harry.

"Granger! Get Weasley up to the Infirmary!" Snape snapped. He ran after me. "Jess!" he called. I ran through the woods with Snape on my trail. We got to the edge of the woods where I saw Harry and Sirius lying there. "Harry!" I yelped I ran to him and checked his breathing.

"He's alive" I sighed. I checked Sirius too. "They're both breathing." I said. Snape got his wand out "_Expecto Patronum_" he said. His Patronus was a doe. He spoke a few words and sent it off.

"How?" "Patronus travel. Now check that they have injuries" Snape said checking over Sirius. I checked over Harry until Hagrid turned up with a lamp and Fang. He handed it to me and picked up Sirius while Snape picked up Harry. I led the way silently. While Fang loped ahead.

They took them to the Infirmary where Ron and Hermione was. Snape left with Sirius and Hagrid. I stayed. The nurse treated Harry then looked at me. "Are you okay, your shirt is torn and bloody" "Yeah" I was cut off by my tummy, it felt as if it was being torn apart again

"Ow!" I said crumpling "Jess!" Hermione cried. The nurse rushed to me just as the blackness took over my eyes. I woke up with bandages around my tummy. "Ow" I mumbled "Jess?" Ron asked "Yeah Ron I'm here" I said. "You okay?" Hermione asked. Her, Ron and Harry were sitting by my bed.

"What did I miss?" I asked. "Well." Ron said. He looked at Hermione and Harry "You missed going back in time. Buckbeak and Sirius are safe." Harry said. "Is your stomach okay?" Hermione asked

"I think so. It's not gushing blood. So I think it's okay" I said. The nurse walked in carrying potion "How are you Jess?" she asked she put the potion down and walked over. She checked the cuts "Ah there" she said tipping some of the potion on it. It stung a bit.

"You'll be free to go in a few hours. Miss Granger can you get her some clean clothes? I don't know if you need to be in uniform or not" the nurse said. "Yes Nurse." Hermione said. "Now off you go. She's ill you know the rules, you've been here enough times!" the nurse said

"Haha yes we know!" Harry laughed "See ya Jess" Ron said "Bye" Hermione said "Cheer up Jess" Harry said they walked away and left me. I turned over and fell back asleep.

When I woke up my school uniform was folded up on my little table. "You can go." The nurse said. I got out of bed and pulled the screen around me. I changed into my school uniform gingerly. "Thank you" I said to the nurse.

"Keep it relaxed. Don't strain yourself! No flying or dangerous stuff in lessons." She called. I put my stuff in my room and looked at my watch. It was 10 am on a Monday. I checked my timetable and saw it was the beginning of Care of Magical Creatures.

So I went down to the common room with my homework and managed to work on my Potions essay and my Transfiguration assignment. "Jess!" Fred said, when he walked in with George in tow.

"What happened? We weren't allowed to visit." Fred said "I know sorry but I was kinda unconscious and needed to rest." I laughed "Well not much changed there is it?" George said

"Nahh. I lost a lot of blood too. I need to take this potion that gives me blood." I laughed. "I love how we just tease you and you don't care" Fred laughed "Aye I've taken it on my head not to. I find it best! Anyway. I always get you back in the summer." I replied.

"That is true. Well then we don't need to worry" George said "No you don't!" I said "Anyway ain't it lessons right now?" "No lunch, we came up well because we did" Fred laughed.

"Oh I want food" I said getting up, I dumped my stuff in my room "You coming back down?" I asked "Might as well right George" "Yeah go on Fred" I laughed and walked with them down to the hall.

* * *

Keep reviewing guys and girls :)


	9. End of Term

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Days passed and soon it was the last week of term. After two hours of Potions we had lunch. Hedwig flew in "Hey where's Harry?" I asked "Caught up with Potions Why?" Ron said

"Hedwig got something for him" I said, I whistled to her and she flew down, I caught the long broom shaped package and put it among the food. "Whey! A broom! Let's see!" Ron said reaching for the package

"Oi! Idiot! That's Harry's!" I said slapping his hand away. Fred and George laughed, Ron waited until I went out the room to get Harry. I knocked on Snape's door. "Yes?" he called out.

I walked in "I came to tell Harry Hedwig brought him something from erm..." I said "Who?" Snape asked, losing his patience. "I don't know there's no name" I said "Wait outside for Potter." Snape ordered.

I nodded and closed the door and waited outside for ages. Finally Harry walked out. He gave me a relieve smile and we went to the hall. "Harry!" Neville cried running to us with Seamus in tow

"Wherever did you get it?" Neville asked "Can I have a go Harry? After you of course" Seamus said. I continued down and saw the broom hurriedly covered.

"Ron. Sut gallech chi? Dywedais wrthych i beidio ag agor iddo!" I said hitting him on the arm, "Oww." Ron moaned.

"Let the man through. I didn't mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped. They made me do it" Ron said pointing at Fred and George. "Did not" they replied. Harry removed the brown paper and gazed at the broom.

"It's a firebolt" Fred said "It's the fastest broom in the world" George said "For me?" Harry asked "But who sent it?" Harry asked "No one knows" Ron laughed

"This came with it" Hermione said holding up a grey Hippogriff feather. We smiled at each other and ran with Harry when he took up the broom and ran outside.

We gathered around him "Come on!" we all jumped back as he rocketed off. He let out a laugh and flew around us. "Whey!" I laughed. "Wow!" the twins laughed. We watched as he circled and landed his cheeks pink from the air.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Harry cried. He put the broom in his room and the last week of term flew by. We got onto the train and had fun until the train stopped. "Bye Gin! Bye Ron!" I laughed "Come on Harry" I said taking hold of my trunk and running through the portal.

"Coming!" Harry laughed. We waited outside for my mum and dad to drive up and pack up the trunk "Sut oedd Hogwarts?" Mum asked "Mam. Ni all Harry yn siarad Cymraeg. Allwn ni siarad Saesneg?" I asked

"Oh um of course, sorry Harry" Mum said "It's okay um Aunt Michelle, It's okay, Jess speaks it all the time in Hogwarts" Harry said getting into the car while Dad loaded up the trunk. "Oh does she now?" "Yes, Auntie, whenever she is sad, in shock or angry she speaks Welsh" Harry said

"Hello? I am here!" I said "I know you are" Harry smiled. It was the beginning of a good holiday.

* * *

Almost at the end people! Sorry about it being a short story!


	10. Cadets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

I was going down to Wales, to see my Aunt and Uncle and their child Beth who was fourteen. I was joining cadets with her.

We went down with our mums and went into the little office. "Hello, Mrs Evans, and Mrs Jones, I'm Squadron Leader Roberts, I'm the CO of this squadron, this is CI McLine, CI Davidson and CI Pearce They are Civilian Instructors. And this is Flt Sgt Wills. And you are?"

"I'm Elizabeth-Sophia Jones" Beth said "And I'm Jessica-Lily Evans" I said. "Ah! Here's the Warrant Officer." The CO said as a boy with brown hair walked in. "Can you give these girls a tour of the squadron?" The CO asked. "Yes sir" the Warrant Officer said, he took us past the toilets and into the Main Hall.

Not the Hogwarts Main Hall of course, the Main Hall was smaller by comparison. "This is the Main Hall, where we have parades and most activities, like the cadets are now." he said, the cadets were lined up against the back wall. "They're about to go on parade, so we'll just watch for a moment." The Warrant Officer said.

"Squadron right marker, Squad right marker!" a boy yelled, he had ginger hair, not like Ron's, or Fred's or George's but slightly ginger, a light ginger. A really tall cadet with brown hair stamped his feet and walked forward,

"See, now the cadet came to attention and marched forward and now he's standing at ease" the Warrant Officer said. "Squad three ranks on parade!" the ginger boy said. The cadets still at the back wall came to attention and turned forty-five degrees to the left, then in a line marched forward to create three ranks, they were good.

They were 'open ordered' and stood at ease. Then the Warrant Officer took us through the back, we peeped into Stores and looked in the First Classroom, Conference Room and IT Room.

"I'm Ryan, you two are?" the Warrant Officer said as we stood in the corridor. "I'm Elizabeth-Sophia Jones. Beth for short. And that's Jessica-Lily Evans. I go to Tonyrefail Comprehensive. That's in Tonyrefail near Porth." Beth said.

"Really? We've got a few cadets from Tonyrefail. Do you know Shelby and Karen? They go to Ton Comp." "Yeah. I'm in Karen's and Shelby's year. In fact, I'm in Karen's class." Beth said

"Nice. Do you go to Ton too?" Ryan asked looking at me. I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. "No, I live in Surrey, in England ya know." I said "Ah." He said.

"But I'm here for the holidays and I go to a school somewhere in Scotland." I said "Whoa. Are you from Wales? You've got the Valley accent, I can hear it when you talk."

"Yeah I am. I moved to Surrey when I was in year three. But I can still speak fluent Welsh." I said "Fluent you say?" he asked with a grin. "Yeah. I annoy my mates all the time with Welsh." I said.

"Wel bydd yna rydym yn drysu mwy o bobl? Dim ond ychydig ar hyn o sgwadron siarad Cymraeg yn rhugl?" he asked. I grinned. "Yeah et yn ei wneud Ryan. Rwyf wrth fy modd o bobl yn ddryslyd cymaint." I said.

We went back into the hall and the cadets were talking loudly. "It's break now, look there's your mums." Ryan said, we went over they said good bye and gave us some money then left.

We bought cans then looked around at the cadets "Wow. I think I could have known some of these if I didn't go to _Hogwarts._" I whispered the end part.

"Probably! I would have dragged you here anyway if you went to Pant." Beth laughed. "Ah Muggles. Gotta love them, when I go to the Weasleys later this summer Mr Weasley would love to hear about all this and about their attitudes... and how he would put it, their Muggle ways of acting." I said

"He probably would, well. There's a few cute boys here. What do you think?" Beth said, she scanned the cadets "I must admit that boy with dark hair, he's the one with a baby face, but he looks cute!" I said, Beth laughed "Hmm, I see some talent, but I like the look of the blonde boy." She said

"He's quite nice looking to be honest." I said. Then Ryan came back in and walked over to us. He turned to the other cadets and silenced the room, not like Dumbledore, but more loud and not as well, people still talked.

"Guys! This is Elizabeth-Sophia Jones and this is Jessica-Lily Evans, make them feel welcome and talk to them" Ryan said, some cadets walked over. "Hi, I'm Rhys." one boy said, he was the one with blonde hair he was short, and had a pixie face, he had laughable eyes, a bit like Fred and George's, he reminded me of them.

"I'm Toby." another said, he had dark hair, a baby face and was quite chubby, but he was very cute. "I'm Adam." a really short boy said, he had mousey hair, and wide set eyes.

"Beth!" a brown haired girl called, "Karen!" Beth said, the girl called Karen, "I didn't know you were joining!" she said, she walked off with Beth, leaving me with the boys.

"Er hi" I said "Hi. I'm Anthony." a boy said with darkish skin. "So what is cadets like?" I asked "Good. Except for drill." Adam said "Especially as we're the youngest here. The older cadets go down to office and just leave us" Anthony said "Goons." Lloyd muttered.

"Why'd you join cadets?" Toby asked,

"Well. I'm here for the summer, and my cousin Beth wanted to join. So I thought might as well otherwise I would have been stuck with my parents and my auntie and uncle singing up in the mountains which I could do with forgetting." I said the boys let out a laugh.

"Where do you go to school?" Rhys asked "My school is in Scotland" "Where do you live?" Josh asked "In Surrey." "Wow. You have to travel miles!" Lloyd said

"Yeah, but there's a school train and it's free so s'all good." I said "Really? What's the school called?" I couldn't give my school up to a bunch of Muggles. I had to think fast.

"St Bernards." I said. "Oh is it nice?" Toby asked "Yeah. The food is quite lush but the school is like right in the hills in North Scotland and really hard to find." I said. "Are you thirteen?"

"Yeah fourteen on the 31st of July." I said I finished off my can. "The recycling is there" Rhys pointed. I nodded and threw it in the bin. Then it was second half where there was a leadership exercise where we had to join hands and untangle ourselves. Beth's mum came and picked us up.

We drove back to Beth's house and went to bed chattering about how great cadets was. The next night for cadets we took part in the parade, I learned the actions quickly and Beth copied me, but we still were bad, but the Warrant let us take part,

"You'll have to be good for the parades, Jess, I know you won't be here. But Beth will so practise, you can test her you know." He said. "I'll try" I said, after parade there were lessons, where I had a lot of new information stored for Mr Weasley, he's always wanted to know how aeroplanes fly.

Then it was break then more lessons, then final parade where it was mentioned that there was a sort of squadron disco, me and Beth could go. It was fun. It's not like where you dance with everyone, but where you dance with your friends, like I danced with Beth.

But overall the experience was fun, I got given some uniform which I ironed to perfection. The night me and Beth went wearing our uniform, her uniform was okay. I ironed both of sets of uniform. "Good. Good. Very good for new cadets." Ryan said before moving on.

Two weeks before I was due at the Weasley's, I went on camp with Beth and a few of the boys, it was RIAT, it was a rainy week, but it was good, it was me, Shelby, Karen, Beth, Toby, Rhys, Ryan, Nathan, Adam and Anthony. The week was good.

But I missed my homework and my wand, cauldron and owls.

I had a week before I had to go to the Weasley's and that week Hermione was visiting me for a few days, then she would go home. I went to my last night of cadets. I took in my uniform. "Sad to see you go." Ryan said as we took the uniform back into stores.

"Yeah I'm gutted too. I liked it. Maybe I'll come back every summer. It's been good. Anyway. I'm going back to Surrey tomorrow. I've got my friend staying over. Beth's coming to stay too but she'll be back though." I said folding the shirt.

"Well at least we have one cadet still here from your family. We will miss you. All of us." Ryan said as I handed him the shirt, he put the shirt with the others.

"I'll miss you all too. It's like a family here and I love it." I said. "Yeah we aim for that." Ryan smiled. I folded up the stuff. People had asked about my school but I gave them small answers.

I was going to miss all the boys in cadets. I had grown close to a few of them. But overall I'll miss all of them. On final parade the CO told everyone this would be my last night.

"And finally, we're saying goodbye to a cadet until she comes back next year. Are you planning on coming back next year Evans?" he asked

"Yes sir. Once I'm back from school." I replied standing to attention then back at ease again. "Good! Now I think it's time to go, Warrant." He said.

He stood at attention. Ryan walked over and called us to attention then dismissed us. I was held back for a good ten minutes saying goodbyes and hugging people. It was a sad night.

* * *

Hey guys and girls, this is the last one in Third Year! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE! I'm sorry for not posting anything new for a while, my internet has been off for like two months. Stupid talktalk. Anyway, I've finished Fourth Year, just gotta update it on here. Please review... :)


End file.
